


Double Drabble: Laundry

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from darknightjess: Hugh/Ioan Laundry or excuses, or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Laundry

It's not that Hugh is incapable of doing his own laundry; it's only that it's in their contract that Ioan does it. It's been that way since they started, and Hugh certainly doesn't have any interest in changing it. When Ioan isn't here, his choices are to do it himself or leave it for Ioan. But when Ioan comes back, Hugh tends to have more important things on his mind and the laundry has to wait even longer.

So he gets a boy from the club down to do it. The boy just happens to come with further benefits, and they do need to do something to pass the time while the laundry is still in the machine. Hugh finds it very enjoyable and much more relaxing than doing his laundry himself.

The phone rings. Hugh picks it up. "Hi, Ioan." The boy wisely does not stop or hesitate. Good boy.

There is a long pause. "Hugh, are you answering the phone _while getting a blowjob?_" Ioan sounds offended.

"Yes, but--"

"I don't want to hear it," Ioan says. "I'm going to hang up now so you can give that boy your full attention. I'll call you back later."


End file.
